


Supernatural Beach Party, Claire

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [70]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Gen, Humor, Sunsets, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Claire tries to be sneaky.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 6





	Supernatural Beach Party, Claire

Claire sat with her head resting on the table watching the sunset. Dean's beer was left (mostly) unattended less than a foot away. She leaned a little to the side.

No one noticed. 

She stretched and left her arm on the table. 

Not so much as a glance her direction. 

She slid her hand towards it at the pace of a snail moving through molasses. 

Still, no one was paying attention. 

She placed two finger around the base with just enough pressure to keep a hold of the bottle and started slowly pulling it back to her. 

“Nope.” Dean without even moving his head reached over, snatched the beer, and placed it right in front of himself. 

“Damn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
